Wi-Fi networking has become one of the most popular technologies that enable wireless connectivity. Wi-Fi networking is popular with cellular service providers mainly, but not solely, for cellular network offload by fixed access providers that are broadening their offering and by private players such as shops, venues, and others that would like to improve their customer experience and offer additional services.
To ensure network privacy, security, or as another revenue stream, many providers offer “managed” or “carrier grade” Wi-Fi services that condition Wi-Fi access with a user/device authentication process. However, one of the major hurdles in this offering is the time it takes to process the authentication and authorization request.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.